koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Masamune Date
Masamune Date is a character who debuts in Samurai Warriors. He is the young and ambitious ruler of the Date clan. He earned the nickname "One-Eyed Dragon" (独眼竜, Dokuganryu) due to losing sight in one eye when he was a child. In the first Samurai Warriors, he is 14 years old and his height is 140 cm (4'7"), making him the youngest and shortest character in the game. His height in Samurai Warriors 2 and the newest title is 174 cm (5'9"). His Samurai Warriors counterpart also has two character image songs titled Amakakeru Ryu no Gotoku and Tenka Haruka ni Koete. In Gamecity's Samurai Warriors 3: Empires character popularity poll, Masamune placed fifth with fans. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Masamune is the prideful leader of the Date family. After he unites Oshuu, he sets his sights on uniting the whole land under him, starting with Echigo, Shinano, and Kai. Interrupting Kawanakajima and defeating both Kenshin and Shingen, he proceeds onwards towards Owari. During the time of his arrival, Nobunaga and Yoshimoto are at odds in Okehazama. Slaying Yoshimoto, his ambitions to wrestle power away from him amuses Nobunaga. Though Masamune claims Owari and Mikawa, the Oda regroup and face the Ikko Rebels at Ise. The young lord corners his rival but the elder's calm indifference to his efforts stuns him from dealing the finishing blow. Taking Ise with ease, Nobunaga uses the opportunity to reclaim Owari from the Date's control. Isolated, Masamune decides to retreat towards Mikawa and is stuck between the Nobunaga and Shingen at Nagashino. Should Masamune randomly target any force he sees, his troops will tire from the campaigns. As he heads back to his homeland to give them time to rest, he decides to have one last hurrah by facing Shingen and Kenshin at Odawara Castle. Routing both leaders, he finally decides that he will give in for now yet swears a future comeuppance. Years later, he is seen carrying a golden cross and humbly surrendering to Hideyoshi. Unimpressed by Hideyoshi's quick forgiveness, Masamune declares his renew ambitions for conquering the land. If Masamune consistently defies Nobunaga, he will want to prove that he is more than a mere boy to the conqueror. Routing both the Oda and Takeda, he resumes his march back to the capital only to see Nobunaga already stationed at Honnōji. Caught between Mitsuhide's betrayal, he orders his men to stay alive as they first defeat the traitor. While dealing with the Akechi army, Nobunaga retreats from the main temple and his reinforcements led by Hideyoshi and Keiji arrive. Trapping the Date army within the flames, the enemy commander declares that the enemy is at Honnōji. Slaying Nobunaga to prove that he is worthy of leading the land, Masamune unifies Japan. As his nervous aide asks what their next conquest will be, the young lord corrects him by saying that a pure reliance on strength solves nothing. He remarks that he wants use his new power to show the world the benefits of seeking new alternative solutions. Like Oichi, Masamune matures into a young man in Samurai Warriors 2 but retains most aspects of his personality. By the time he unifies Oshuu, he realizes he is no match against Hideyoshi and surrenders in the hopes to keep his homelands. His participation in the siege of Odawara Castle keeps his reputation favorable and his seat in Oshuu intact. In response to Hideyoshi's death and realizing that Ieyasu will be the land's next ruler, Masamune decides to assist the pursuit at Hasedo before Kanetsugu can regroup. Slaying Kanetsugu and Keiji, Masamune wins a victory for Ieyasu and is promoted to a Senior Lord. Feeling the need to further prove himself, he decides to suppress pirates nearby. Pleased by his efforts, Ieyasu allows him to join the front at Osaka Castle. During the battle, he convinces Magoichi, who is intent on protecting Hideyoshi's dream, to join him in the vision for a new world. Questioning his own position in the world after facing Yukimura's unabashed determination, Masamune gains the strength to make his own ambitions a reality. Rather than lead his troops home, he directs them towards Mikatagahara to challenge Ieyasu for the right to rule the land. With Japan in his hands upon Ieyasu's death, he explains his future plans to see other countries with his comrade, Magoichi. At the moment, he just wants to enjoy the new peace under his command. His dream mode explores his possible participation at Sekigahara for the Eastern Army. His allies are shocked when Hideyori takes to the field and many of the former Toyotomi generals defect. Staying loyal to the east, Masamune defends Ieyasu and the remaining eastern generals. Already friends with Magoichi at the start of the third title, they work together to unite Oshuu under his command. However, they were unable to prevent the death of his father, which haunts him in his dreams. To not make his father's death in vain, Masamune swears to keep winning his campaigns. Joining his friend in the Sanada call for mercenary aid in an attempt to alleviate his grief, he makes his acquaintance with Yukimura, Keiji, and Kanetsugu at Ueda Castle. Whilst there, Kanetsugu makes it abundantly clear that he despises Masamune, as he merely deems that the latter unjustly killed his parent for power. Even so, Kanetsugu speaks in his favor against Kanbei's suspicions regarding his surrender at Odawara Castle, aware of Masamune's desire to protect his home from annihilation. With Ujiyasu's death, the land is at peace with Hideyoshi's vision. Masamune, lauding the idea that everyone can smile in the new era, decides to use this chance as a second shot at conquering the land by rioting in Oshuu. Facing the Toyotomi suppressive forces led by Kai, he is frustrated to hear the resistance has little support for his goal to change the perceptions currently held by people, or the core of the land. Deciding to relent for the good of his vision, he carries a golden cross as he confronts Hideyoshi in person in the capital. Declaring his innocence against Kanbei's incriminating evidence, his antics conversely bemuse Hideyoshi, who deems him fit for his dragon nickname. His formal meeting with Hideyoshi stops his recklessness for the time. After Hideyoshi dies of illness, unrest within the Toyotomi ranks spreads. It escalates so much that Kiyomasa, Masanori, and others cause a riot against Mitsunari in the capital. The men Masamune met at Ueda Castle move to his assistance. Still in Kanetsugu's debt from Odawara, he and Magoichi decide to help the isolated general escape to Ieyasu's mansion for safety. Using his alliance with Ieyasu for his dream, he challenges the Uesugi army at Hasedō. A defeated Kanetsugu has no regrets and expects Masamune to kill him to end everything. Instead, Masamune spares him and tells Kanetsugu that a greater world lies beyond the land of peace that Ieyasu desires, declaring that he will keep fighting to see it a reality. Warriors Orochi Masamune is first called forth by Ieyasu to defend Edo Castle which is under attack by Orochi's army. Confident that they can win with his help, Masamune assists by personally riding out and launching several ambushes with his men. Foiled at every turn, Masamune becomes infuriated with each failure. Finally facing Orochi personally as they near the main keep, he is struck with the darkness that surrounds the Serpent King upon his defeat. The same darkness distorts Masamune's inner doubts into a reverent belief that humanity can never win against Orochi. Therefore, he becomes one of Orochi's loyal followers, rising up in ranks to eventually be Orochi's secondary right-hand man. During Shu's Gaiden stages in Warriors Orochi, Masamune continues to serve Orochi until he is confronted by his old friend Magoichi. Defeated, he tells his former friend that his life is free for the victor to decide. Magoichi decides to spare him and Masamune ends up joining the Shu army to defeat Orochi. In the second game, Masamune is disgusted at how the other lords continue to squabble with one another after Orochi's passing. Believing that Orochi's control over him is temporary, Shingen and Kanetsugu try to convince him to join their coalition. However, Masamune refuses as he believes that Orochi's reign is the only true rule and assists Kiyomori's efforts. Once Orochi is resurrected, he quickly returns to his lord's side without hesitation. His Dream Stage is shared with Sima Yi and Mitsunari. Together they ward off the Coalition Army with their strategies. Warriors Orochi Z gives him two additional dream scenarios. One stage teams him with Keiji and Orochi at Bai Di Castle, as they engage in a mock battle amongst the other half of the early Orochi forces led by Da Ji. Masamune's personal task in the battle is stopping Zhuge Liang's sorcery within the Stone Sentinel Maze. The other dream stage has him teamed with Himiko and Benkei at Mikatagahara. He joins the duo to save Da Ji from being taken away by Wei and Wu, although he isn't particularly happy with the deed. He warns Benkei about trusting Da Ji and supplies the manpower for the ally main camp. He is still among Orochi's followers and tried to find a method of resurrecting his lord again in Warriors Orochi 3. Masamune continues to defy humanity as a hopeful servant for Orochi until he sees the Orochi clone spat out by Hydra at Luoyang. Disappointed by the shallow copy of his lord, Masamune then volunteers to join the coalition to destroy the impostor. An annoyed Masamune later joins Sima Yi on an errand to investigate the "girl in a box" at Guangzong. He quickly loses his patience with the defending Yellow Turbans, but his efforts leads to Gracia and Zhang Jiao's allegiance to their group. Pokémon Conquest The main storyline in Pokémon Conquest has Masamune recognize Nobunaga to be his superior in military power and strength. Although he desires to conquer Ranse for himself, he is rational enough to acknowledge that he is currently too weak to overthrow Nobunaga. For the sake of his ambition, Masamune surrenders to Nobunaga and schemes to one day have enough power to claim the land in his own name. When the protagonist defeats him at his home, Tsubasa no Kuni, Masamune sees the loss as an excuse to be relieved of his duties to Nobunaga. He promises to someday return with stronger forces as he departs from his castle. Kessen Masamune makes an appearance in the first Kessen as the shaky ally for Ieyasu. He is famed for his prized cavalry unit and his army of adept riflemen. In spite of their alliance, Masamune boldly declares that he will betray Ieyasu in the ally camp. If the Eastern forces performs poorly, he will live up to this promise. Otherwise, he makes a very solid yet reluctant unit. He also appears as a powerful yet minor enemy general in Kessen III. He can become a NPC ally for Nobunaga if he thinks the odds are in his favor. He leads a massive cavalry unit and appears alongside Kojuro Katakura. Character Information Development Masamune shares many of his design elements with Oichi; they both change at the same rate and are closely tied to one another. For the first title, he was designed to counter the cuteness of the Japanese girl (Oichi) with the "gutsy boy" and "spoiled brat" motif. They strove to make Masamune ambitious but not too deadly. His choice of weaponry was jokingly chosen for originality and to avoid the ethical issue of a child killing/being killed. He is considered to be a completely different entity in the sequel and is one of the two most changed characters from the original. His newer design aimed to recreate his historical nickname as a man of the Date or "dandy" (伊達者, Datemono), giving a stronger impact for his ambition and craftiness. His charm point is the golden dragon that now decorates the back of his mantle. Since his guns required a new rigging technique, the producer and director are particularly proud of his new fighting style. Masamune is best associated with the staff by particular sound effects made by his weaponry. The sound of his wooden swords hitting someone ("bon bon") became a sort of inside joke with the development team. In the second title, it was his sword slashing ("baza baza") and his revolvers firing ("pari pari"). Personality Masamune is an impulsive leader who is boldly arrogant of his abilities, believing himself to be superior to everyone around him. He deems others to be incompetent and often flings the line "Idiots!" or "Imbeciles!" to friend and foe alike. An independent thinker, he rarely listens to his vassals' advice and marches to his own rhythm. Though labeled as an upstart by his enemies, he is actually quite clever and is capable of turning the tides of the battle with his plots. He desires to explore the world and make a new society where numbers can rule. He values his wits, personal material wealth, and power, easily crushed when someone else surpasses him in these aspects. Though in the first game his lust for power and respect blinds him to all else, he sincerely cares for the future of Japan and matures in his following appearances. He is willing to bow down to others if it means keeping his ambitions alive. Though he puts up a tough front, Masamune appreciates it when people praise him. His way of showing it, however, isn't exactly conventional as he may respond by yelling an insult to his listener or treating them coldly. He is good friends with Magoichi in his newer appearances, as both men value guns; both believe that their firearms are the weapons of the future and money. In the Warriors Orochi series, he has a strong loyalty to Orochi though it's likely due to Orochi's mystical powers that contorts his view of the serpent king. Due to their contrasting beliefs, he shares mutually antagonizing ties with Kanetsugu. Masamune bluntly deems him to be a hypocrite who uses morals as an excuse to lead men into war. He isn't a fan of Kanetsugu's self-righteous nature and can't stand his preachings for very long. In Samurai Warriors 3, the two become slightly more friendly towards each other but their distaste for one another remains. Character Symbolism Within various fictional mediums, Masamune and his followers are affiliated with the nickname "Dateotoko" or "Datemono". The term allegedly originates from the Date army's flamboyant appearance as they marched in formation during the Korean Campaign. He marched out wearing a golden helmet and his army of three thousand were also dressed with various golden attire. Allegedly, onlookers were awed by the sight and were said to have uttered, "That's Masamune, all right. He's truly a Date." Datemono from the line is a pun of Masamune's family name and a definition of the word date, "to stick out". The term is used to describe an individual or a group of people whom have an attire or persona considered to be gaudy, loud, or colorful but simultaneously impressive. The singular version of the same term, "Dateotoko", has its origins with Masamune himself. When he went to confront Hideyoshi of the false crime against him, he was shouldered by his subordinates and dressed himself in robes for the deceased. People who saw him uttered him to be a "Dateotoko". The term means the same as "basara", but it adds that the man in question is attractive and refined. It led to the popular idea of Masamune being quite handsome. He's symbolized by green leaves and the kanji for "revolt" (乱) and "dragon" (竜) for his Samurai Warriors counterpart. Masamune's third set of bokken take their namesake from shinboku, or a divine tree. These trees keep within them various spirits or gods and remain enshrined for gods to rest at them. There are several legends of these trees being able to talk as well. Botenmaru, the namesake for his fourth set of wooden swords, is actually just his name during his childhood. The original name implies that Masamune is actually the embodiment of a dragon god. His fifth set of wooden swords are named after Amatsumikahoshi, a star god in Japanese mythology. When Futsunushi and Takemikazuchi subjugated Ashihara-no-Nakatsukuni, the only god they couldn't seal away was Amatsumikahoshi. He continued to resist their judgment and remained an evil god on the loose. There are rock monuments in Japan that are dedicated to his eternal seal, but he is also said to continued to resist Takeminakata during the war of Ashihara-no-Nakatsukuni. It is also said that that he could have transformed into Myōkenbosatsu, a frightening warrior entity who is said to be an embodiment of Genbu. The original name of his sixth weapon -and his fifth weapon for his second appearance- is "Twin Dragon Asura". Masamune's second saber is named after Kuribogiri Kagehide, one of Masamune's personal swords. It was created by the blacksmith named Kagehide and is made with the Bizen Osafune techniques. Superbly forged and in a beautiful shape, it is considered an important cultural property. Masamune is said to have called the sword Kuribogiri when he used it to slice through an ape during the Invasions of Korea. Another tale describes that it's sharp enough to completely slice through a horse rider and their saddle in twain. Chinese terms form the name sake of his third weapon, Wodao Penglai. Wodao, which literally translates to "Japanese sword", is a weapon of the Ming Dynasty said to have been crafted in China and Korea to mimic Japan's swords. The shape and structure are different enough to be separated into its own category. It's lighter and easier to make than its Japanese counterpart and has a long history of being used by pirates. Penglai may allude to Mount Penglai, which is the famed resting place for various immortals in Chinese mythology. The sword's name may allude to Masamune's ambition for global travel and his creation of Sendai, as its name may be interpreted as "where immortals rest". His Speed version is named after Yingzhou, a place in Chinese mythology that is a divine lawn in the middle of East China Sea. Drinking from its sweet, wine-like waters greatly lengthens a person's life. His Power version endows his sword with a long lifespan. His fourth and Unique weapons are named after a divine sword found in Japanese mythology, Ōhakari. Ajishikitakahikone was the good friend of Amewakahiko, a warrior god who fought and died in the war of Ashihara-no-Natakatsukuni. Amewakahiko's wife and Ajishikitakahikone's younger sister, Shitateruhime, wailed a cry so loud that it echoed to the heavens. Hearing this, Ajishikitakahikone descended to his friend's hut to see Amewakahiko's grieving father and wife. Since Ajishikitakahikone greatly resembled Amewakahiko, Shitateruhime and Amewakahiko's father mistook him for his dead friend and embraced him. Enraged that they would be so quick to desecrate the memory of the deceased, Ajishikitakahikone used his sword to slice their hut in two, which split the land to create Moyama, before he returned to heaven. The sword he used was Ōhakari. The original name of his personal item in Warriors Orochi is "Dokuganryu Tobacco Pipe". Historically, Masamune loved to smoke and took care to have fine smoking pipes made for himself. A famous tale claims that he was buried with one of his favorite pipes in his grave. Voice Actors * Skip Stellrecht - Samurai Warriors (English-uncredited) * Clinton Lee Pontes - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Darrel Guilbeau - Warriors Orochi series, Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) * John Murphy - Kessen (English) * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Ryotaro Okiayu - Kessen (Japanese) * Kota Nemoto - Kessen III (Japanese) Live Action Performer *HARASHIMA - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri Quotes *"Allies!? Imbeciles! We crush them both! Onward! The real battle shall begin now!" *"This fight is all mine." *"I'll show the way!" *"Time to shoot from the hip!" *"That's right, stand in my way if you want to get sliced in half!" *"Imbeciles! Know your place!" *"I have conquered Japan! Wooo!" *"You never had a chance!" *"You think you're brave, huh? I think you're dumb!" *"Outta my way! Imbeciles!" *"Even the heavens are awed by the power of the Date!" *"Imbeciles! Who'd think I'd be pleased with this measly ranking!? I'm aiming for the top and I'll be standing there someday!" *"Such incredible power...! You, you must be...!" :"Don't just stand there like a dunce! Protect the village!" ::~~Peasant and Masamune; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Ah, an ill-tempered boy; here to help me carry all this gold home!" :"Hey, I am an ill-tempered man! Wait, I mean...Argh!" ::~~Okuni and Masamune; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Argh!! Won't you ever shut up about honor, Kanetsugu?! I can hear you even when you're not around. It's like you're in my head!" :"This is indeed a good sign. If the principles of honor have penetrated even your thick skull... Then a world in which honor is revered above all cannot be far behind!" :"Great. A whole country of Kanetsugus. Just kill me now..." ::~~Masamune and Kanetsugu; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *"Masamune, I have served you for a long time. And I have found that you are a man of ambition and cunning deviousness. However, I see now that this was your way of staying true to your dream... A noble dream of joining our land in true unity." :"Hey...! Don't you try to sweet-talk me! You're just saying that 'cause you know I've always... wanted... to be appreciated by you..." ::~~Yukimura and a sobbing Masamune; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"You've changed, Masamune. You're twice the man you were at Odawara, you're more than worthy of the name dragon!" :"You honor me, my lord." ::~~Hideyoshi and Masamune; Samurai Warriors 3 *"...I have this sinking feeling..." :"I found you, Lord Masamune! Now come with us to meet all the kemari players around the world!" :"Dagh! I knew it! Muneshige! What're you standing there smiling for? Aren't you going stop him!?" :"Nope. It's Yoshimoto's dream to travel the globe with his new friend, Masamune. Why not let him have it?" ::~~Masamune, Yoshimoto and Muneshige‎; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires *"Milord! I made up a new imitation of you! 'We're done for! Retreat!' It's spot on, don't you think? We can use this when you get your butt kicked, Milord! What do you think?" :"You wretch! There should never be a time when we'd need that!" :"Huh? But I was told that I could have fun with this gig." :"Ugh, why did someone like you have to look so much like me? Damn it, Kojurō. Couldn't you have picked an impostor who takes their job seriously?" ::~~Neko Gozen and Masamune; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou *"Your pathetic parlor tricks won't work against me!" :"Ah, did I hear right? Is there a human that thinks he can stand against our might?" ::~~Masamune and Taigong Wang; Warriors Orochi 2 *"I...kill...you!" :"Disappear." :"Is that really the extent of your vocabulary?" ::~~Wei Yan, Hanzō Hattori, and Masamune; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Masamune, I have made up my mind. Regardless of the issue of using Orochi's power... I'm going to follow you. To keep your lone eye from straying." :"Hah... very well. An excellent decision! Your singular gaze shall keep me in check, I am sure." ::~~Xiahou Dun and Masamune; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : ,( ),( ): Masamune crouches and crosses his bokken in front of him. He fires a dragon shaped wave of energy that travels in front of him. He fires two more with each button press. : , ,( ),( ),( ): An upward diagonal swipe with both bokken that launches his opponent into the air. He hops up to bap them six times with his bokken, swinging three times with each sword in his hand. He ends the combo by firing a burst of dragon-energy towards the ground. : , , ,( ),( ),( ): A downward slash with both bokken. He then slices as he rises, moving his swords from an inwards to outwards motion. As his opponent is stunned, he leaps forward and hits three times with each of his swords. He finishes with a horizontal swing with both swords. : , , , ,( ),( ): A horizontal attack with with both swords that cuts to his right. He hops upwards with a rising slash from both swords, sending any opponents hit by the blow flying. As he crouches from his landing, he summons a wave of dragon-energy to circle around him. : , : Plummets to pierce the ground with both bokken, creating a shockwave. : , : One-two overhead slices. : : Masamune crouches with his swords poised at his sides and bombards foes with dragon shaped waves. In his true Musou version, he ends the motion with three overhead slashes. Mounted Moveset Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : ,( ),( ): Fires with a single gun, shooting three bullets simultaneously in front of him. Follows with a dashing slice. Hops into the air vertically, twisting his body to shoot with both guns five times. : , ,( ),( ): Upwards diagonal cut that launches foes into the air. Shoots aerial foes with both of his guns before performing a jumping slash to cut them back down. : , , ,( ),( ): A turning kick followed by a dashing slice forward. As he recovers, he brings out both guns and shoots to his sides, sending four blue waves of energy. : , , , ,( ),( ): Turning slash followed by a series of cuts to his front. Finishes by hopping into the air, spinning as he shoots both guns at once. : , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) Brings out both of his guns and shoots a spray of bullets with each one, hitting enemies on his sides. : , : Plummets to plant sword into the ground, creating a shockwave. : , : Brings out both guns to fire and fires them one at a time. Can be repeated multiple times until he lands, changing the tempo of his jump slightly. :Dashing : Leaning horizontal slash. : : Masamune stands still and fires a barrage of bullets in a 180 degree motion in front of him. His level 3 musou includes diagonal laser beams. In his true musou version, he repeats the last part of his C4 three times. :R1 + : Masamune shoots his pistols, beginning with his right and then shifting to his left hand. Can kill enemy generals. :R1 + : Masamune twirls his guns and taunts the enemy. Lowers their defense while increasing their attack. Enemies under the afflicted status will be surrounded by red sparkles. :Personal Skill : (Absorb) Blocking enemy attacks refills musou gauge. Mounted Moveset : , : A harsh downwards swipe that launches enemies in range. : , , : Overhead chop that stuns. : , , , : Brings out both of his guns. Fires an spray of bullets to his right and then his left. : , , , , , , : Slices to his right six times before he brings out one of his guns. He shoots a short spray of bullets, surrounding his right and front sides. ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding his C5 and Level 3 Musou. His R1 attacks have also changed: : , : An air dash that makes him temporarily invincible. Masamune leans forward slightly to propel himself. :R1: Jumps into the air with both guns ready. Spiraling as he twists his body to face the ground below, he shoots with both guns multiple times until he prepares for his landing. :direction + R1: Readies both guns and then cannonballs himself forward. As he spins, he rapidly shoots with both guns until he loses momentum and lands. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Masamune jumps high into the air, and lets forth a hail of bullets diagonally downward infront of him. While still in midair, he finishes off with a large explosive shot in the same direction. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi Ultimate Musou is now True Musou in Warriors Orochi 3. Gains the following addition. *'R1': Fighting Style Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors, Masamune fights with two wooden training swords (bokken) and can shoot dragon shaped laser beams from his eye patch. His attacks are fairly fast and broad with certain swings covering his blind spots. His combos are easy to execute and he attacks fairly well from horseback. Drawbacks in this version include; poor reach (fixable to an extent with the right skills) and weak damage potential, both on and off a horse. His musou is useful for crowd clearing but not as effective one-on-one. He is armed with a Spanish-style saber and two pistols in Samurai Warriors 2. In this game, he can deftly switch between his two weapons. His stats emphasize his abilities on horseback. Drawbacks for him now are; minor setup lag on some key charge moves, slightly lower damage output, and a very narrow hit box on his pistol fire. These issues however, are mostly resolved by his final weapon which fixes his range and quickens his musou recovery - to allow him maximum potential when using his best asset: his musou attack. Masamune's strongest element is ice. In both games, his musou in greatly improved with the use of this element on his weapon, in particular, Samurai Warriors 2 takes this to almost ridiculous efficiency. Warriors Orochi Weapons Samurai Warriors Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 2 Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Historical Information Gallery Masamune-sw.jpg|Samurai Warriors artwork Masemune Date - SW.PNG|Samurai Warriors render Masamune-altsw.jpg|Masamune's alternate costume Masamune-sw2concept.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 polished concept art Masamune-sw3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Pokemon_Conquest_-_Masamune.jpg|Pokémon Conquest artwork Pokemon_Conquest_-_Masamune_2.png|Bushou outfit Masamune-3rdwo2.jpg|Third costume in Warriors Orochi 2 Masamune-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable crossover costume Image:Masamune-kessen.jpg|Kessen screenshot Masamune-crkessenII.jpg|''CR Kessen ~ Sengoku Seiha no Michi'' render Masamune-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Tendou portrait Masamune-nobuambitonline.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Online render Masamune2-nobuambitonline.jpg|Final form at the end of the Dokuganryu no Yabou story arc Masamune3-nobuambitonline.jpg|Botenmaru Masamune-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Date Masiamune in Nobunyaga no Yabou Masamune uwo-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Special Nobunyaga no Yabou card available with Uncharted Waters Online event Masamune-unchartedwaters online.jpg|Uncharted Waters Online render Trivia *While it's not known if he will revert to his younger self in other titles, Masamune does become a child once more in the first drama CD for the Samurai Warriors series. *In the Sengoku Jidai themed comic, Sengoku Angelique, Oscar acts as the Masamune of the cast. His full name is "Date Oscar Masamune". *''Samurai Warriors 3'' Masamune appeared as a guest in the TBS historical documentary and variety program Seki no Wide Show! The Konya ha History. He narrated a few lines in the November 30, 2011 episode featuring Date Masamune. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters